Los pokemón se rebelan y no creerás que pasa después
by Jorch2007 Random
Summary: Un día Arceus decide que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo en el que los humanos han torturado a sus queridas creaciones y planea una rebelión masiva, no creerás lo que sucede despues... 100% real no fake, 1 link mega con medicina.


**"Los Juegos del hambre", "EL FRABULLOSO DÍA" y asi como "Pokemón" pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Esta historia da inicio en el mundo pokemón de los sueños en donde los pokemón son entrenados por los humanos como pasatiempo y diversión para ellos, y los pokemón pelean entre ellos para divertir a los humanos eternamente. Pero existe alguien que ya no aguanta la opresión de sus fieles hijos sirvientes creados por el mismo…

En el mundo omnipresente, Arceus ha convocado en la mesa de piedra a algunos de los más poderosos pokemón legendarios entre ellos Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, entre muchos otros. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, Arceus, dijo.-"Hermanos míos, bienaventurados del señor estamos aquí reunidos porque los pokemón del mundo terrenal viven bajo un sufrimiento incomparable, pasan la mayor parte de sus vida atrapados dentro de pokeballs, y los pocos suertudos que logran ser liberados lo hacen con el único objetivo de pelear entre ellos. Vivíamos en un mundo en el cual éramos libres, pero ahora somos esclavos de la humanidad, y es momento de que termine".-En ese momento todos los pokemón presentes rugieron al mismo tiempo en señal de benevolencia y conformidad con las palabras de su creador. Arceus, al ver esto supo en lo más profundo de su ser que su plan podría dar inicio.

Su plan consistía en enviar a los pokemón tareas respectivas a cada uno que se adaptara a sus capacidades:

A los pokemón tipo lucha y acero inoxidable los mando a fabricar dispositivos parecidos a las pokeball capaces de capturar a humanos dentro de ellas.

A los de tipo volador y psíquico los mandó al mundo terrenal a dar el aviso a todos los pokemón existentes del maravilloso plan de Arceus y que se preparen para el FRABULLOSO DÍA (el día que ocurriría el plan).

Al resto los mandó a matar a todo pokemón que no estuviera de acuerdo con el plan.

Pasaron días, meses, años, milenios, bueno, no tanto, solo dos días en realidad, era el septuagésimo torneo de la liga pokemón ahí se encontraban todos los fanáticos de las peleas pokemón, mientras el plan de Arceus se desarrollaba entre las sombras.

Arceus se encontraba con los demás pokemón legendarios en la mesa de piedra preparándose para dar inicio al Frabulloso Día. En ese momento llegaron Jirachi, el pokemón legendario de tipo acero y psíquico, y Cobalion, el pokemón lucha y algo que no recuerdo, encargados de la mano de obra, trayendo consigo el artefacto para capturar humanos, Arceus las puso entre sus 1000 manos, las observó y después de un rato dijo.-"Las llamaré HUMABALLS"-. y las mandó a producir en masa para brindarle a cada pokemón una cantidad de humaballs. Cuando estuvo hecho, mandó a todos los pokemón que estaban con él a repartir las humaballs para dar inicio a la rebelión.

El cielo se tornó oscuro, las Milktanks ya no daban leche mu-mu, las sunfloras se marchitaron y los torchics se suicidaron. Un caos inconmensurable dio inicio cuando todos los pokemones salvajes, legendarios, incluso los entrenados se rebelaron contra la humanidad.

El caos se apoderaba de todo el mundo mientras muchos de los humanos ya se encontraba capturados en humaballs e incluso unos pokemón estaban siendo capturados por los humanos para contenerlos, parecía que los pokemones no iban a poder cumplir con su objetivo, pero justo en ese momento el cielo se partió en dos y de él apareció Arceus con un halo de energía a su alrededor y con sus 1000 manos, creó una onda expansiva de fotones que se expandió por todo el mundo liberando a todos los pokemón de sus prisiones pokeballs, y haciéndolos inmunes a ellas. Justo después, todos los pokemón liberados capturaron a todos los humanos cercanos que encontraron.

Y así la guerra comenzó con el inicio del Frabulloso Día.

Esta guerra tardó 3 días para los cuales los humanos ya habían sido capturados en humaballs.

Mientras tanto en el mundo omnipresente están siendo traídas todas las humaballs con humanos traídos en ellas para dar inicio a la siguiente fase del plan de Arceus. Arceus se sentó en la mesa redonda junto a todos los pokemones legendarios y dijo con voz omnipotente (ya que está en el mundo omnipresente xdxdxd).-Queridos hermanos pokemón, hemos sido capaces de capturar a toda la humanidad y a ustedes, mis fieles seguidores, la mayor recompensa, se estarán preguntando qué haremos con las humaballs, pero para ello tendremos que hacer algo que ellos nos hicieron hacer para su diversión pervertida.-Justo entonces Mew interrumpió a Arceus.-¿¡Haremos que dibujen porno de ellos en internet!? Arceus le respondió.-No, no somos tan malos, mi fiel servidor, lo que haremos será fundar la **Liga Humana** donde los humanos pelearan unos contra otros a muerte para nuestra diversión, jajajajjajaaj xdxdxdxd.-Al terminar Arceus todos los pokemón se levantaron de sus asientos he hicieron gestos de gratitud y dejaron la mesa redonda.

Esta construcción tardó varios días en ser completada, pero una vez terminada Arceus comenzó lo que el llamó _**"LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE"**_ en los cuales los humanos eran liberados de sus humaballs para pelear entre ellos en batallas 1v1 o de equipos como los humanos solían hacer como con los pokemón.

Día tras día peleas a muerte eran realizadas en la Liga Humanas, los ojos ambiciosos de los pokemón eran satisfechos con sangre humana y las ganas de venganza pagadas con sus vidas, Arceus se sentó en su trono dio un suspiro muy largo y fue feliz por toda la eternidad.

Pero luego vino un humano de la nada y le tiró una masterball.

 _ **FIN xdxdxdxdxdxd.**_


End file.
